


Nimble

by misbegotten



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-02
Updated: 2003-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé Naberrie has nimble fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nimble

Padmé Naberrie has nimble fingers. As a child, she fashioned scarlet Tzihra birds out of filmy paper and let them flutter out her window.

Queen Amidala has maidens who serve as her hands. They paint away her features, bind her hair, and sheath her in robes.

Behind a locked door, Padmé Amidala strews velvet and brocade on the floor. Studded snaps and hooks nip at her bare soles. As she walks, she draws the pins from her hair and lets it fall loose. Then she twines his Padawan braid between her nimble fingers.

The Queen dares where Padmé could not.


End file.
